Across the Stars
by Theodosius
Summary: As the end of a galaxy-wide war approaches, two people across the stars need to hear each other just this one more time to get the strength they don't realize they need to make it through. Written for a friend in response to the prompt "time is running out".


**Across the Stars**

A light crackle echoed across the vast hallway of an old ship bound for a distant system in the Terminus. The hum of its engines broke the eerie silence in the cold, dark room Feron was in. But those oppressive sounds were not the cause of the drell's overwhelming anxiety. The dangerous mission he was sent on was not what unnerved him. It was his thoughts and memories of a person dear to him that gave him no rest as he locked his eyes into the computer console in front of him, looking into her picture that was projected on the holographic screen.

The outcome of the galaxy-wide war was near. The fleets were assembling for one last desperate attempt at retaliation, preparing themselves for the imminent final battle on Earth. And among all those people putting their lives on the line for this decisive battle was Liara, the one person in his thoughts.

After everything that had happened, in spite of all his previous transgressions and betrayals, Liara had remained his one true friend. She had risked everything she had to rescue him even though she had no reason to. She let him confide in her even though she didn't need to. She was his savior. His siha.

Feron was not religious, but he had read everything about one of his people's oldest beliefs. If there was anything resembling the merciful warrior angel of the Goddess Arashu, a protector of everything good in this world… It was her. She had saved him. Revived him.

He could remember his every moment and conversation with her. Every emotion inside of him that she invoked. He could still recall the last time he had seen her as if it was happening right now…

_A set of sapphire eyes looks into his own. He senses the warmth of her hand in his. He can no longer feel the cold air around him. A sincere smile forms on her lips. His heart leaps at the sight. _

_He tries to return her smile. He wants to tell her what he needs to. What he had prepared to. But he can't bring himself to. A rueful expression on her face._

_ "Goodbye, Feron," she says, "May the Goddess watch over you."_

_ "Be safe," he can only reply._

_ She looks at him sadly. Does she know? Does she understand? He can't tell. Her hand relinquishes its grip on his. He regrets the loss of contact. Her gaze avoids his._

_ She turns around slowly. She walks through the door. She does not look back. His stomach tightens. The door closes down behind her. She is gone. The coldness returns._

Feron brought himself back to the present. Slipping into these memories was sometimes involuntary, and it happened more and more often as the days went by.

That was the last time he had seen Liara in person. It was when she had given him the ship he was now on to be her eyes and ears throughout the Terminus Systems.

The drell had no idea what was going to happen in the next few decisive days. Liara was headed for the most dangerous place in the galaxy, and he couldn't turn the ship around and be with her. Feron had to lay low. He had to fulfill the mission she had given him. Countless numbers of lives depended on his involvement in a daring rescue operation out in a remote world. The asari fleet was scattered throughout the colonial planet and needed crucial intel for the Reaper fortifications only he could provide.

His stare lingered on Liara's picture and the button next to it he only had to press to contact her. He didn't know what was the right thing to do. How would she respond if he mustered up the courage to reveal what he felt about her ever since she put aside everything she had just so she could rescue _him_, a traitorous double agent for Cerberus and the Shadow Broker at the time? Was it even appropriate to contact her now? Would it distract her from the coming battle and from being at her best to survive? Was it too late?

And what if he didn't contact her at all? How would he feel not knowing what could have happened if he did? What if he wouldn't get the chance to do so anymore after the fleet Liara was a part of went through the Charon Relay, sealing off that opportunity forever? Did he even deserve somebody like her? Feron hadn't thought this through before, but the potential apocalypse of all organic life now knocking on the door put things into perspective. Liara had unknowingly shown him the error of his ways through her actions and with that, he discovered that selflessness and goodness still existed somewhere in what he had otherwise discovered to be a corrupted world by taking jobs with people like the Shadow Broker and the Illusive Man. In hindsight, that was what made him sacrifice himself to give her a chance to escape in the first place.

Feron had already made his choice long ago. It only took him time to realize the fact that he had.

He pressed the button.

* * *

The innumerable glimmering stars seen through the window of Liara's quarters provided a fascinating view towards distant systems far into the galaxy. It was this vast expanse of life that everyone was truly fighting to save, and there was no better reminder than seeing it all at once. The asari sighed as she put her hand on her chin, worried about what was to come, taking in the overwhelming image of what was at stake.

Only several hours remained until the fleet's attack on the Reapers at Earth. Liara didn't lie to herself about their chances. If they were to fail, and that was a very likely possibility, she needed to find some degree of closure with everyone dear to her, to take her time to appreciate what she still had. Unbeknownst to her, one of those people close to her heart had just contacted her, as seen from the flashing icon on the console on the other side of the room and the subtle noise it let out.

Expecting to stumble upon something related to her operations as the Shadow Broker, she was surprised to see Feron's name on the screen. Liara didn't even notice that she was holding her breath in suspense. It was a name she both longed and dreaded to see again, because she remembered just how painful it had been to say goodbye to him. After a strained exhale, she decided that it was probably just an early report on his mission, and accepted the call.

"Feron?" she uttered.

"Liara," she could hear the drell's vibrant voice answer.

"Is everything all right?"

"I wanted to get in touch with you again before… before you head to Earth," Feron replied, a brief tense silence following before he continued, "I know that there's not much time left... But I left some things unsaid before, and I don't want to make the same mistake again. I wanted to thank you again, Liara, for all you've done for me, whether you realized you have or not. I fear I have not been grateful enough for that."

"Of course you have, Feron, but you never needed to thank me in the first place," Liara spoke firmly, "It is because of you that I'm still alive. If you hadn't risked your own life that day…"

"I wasn't talking about the rescue," Feron interjected. Liara was confused by his words, but before she got the chance to ask, the drell spoke again. "I wanted to tell you that I've been thinking about you. A lot. I'm not sure where you and I stand exactly, but I've always felt that there's something between us. But I've been too afraid to say anything... Until now. I care for you, Liara. And I'll need you to come back from this alive, regardless of what happens."

"Feron…" Liara began, not knowing what to say in return, not sure what_ he_ was saying to her. They had spoken their goodbyes already, but she could feel that this was different. His voice was different. She didn't know what this all meant, but she was all too aware of her quickened heartbeat.

"I know it seems foolish to say these things to you know, but it's not the same when you know that this could all end tomorrow," the drell's voice continued, "You may not feel the same way I do, but I needed to tell you either way. I'm just sorry I didn't earlier."

"This is… overwhelming," the asari responded, still not certain what she was supposed to do. She was as taken aback by his words as she was by the calling of her own heart and the surfacing of buried feelings inside of her that she had never been truly conscious of, a glimpse of which she had only felt during their last moments together.

"What hasn't been overwhelming since we met?" Feron said, a small, nervous chuckle escaping his mouth.

"Feron, I… I think you know that I feel something for you, as well," Liara finally succumbed to what her heart was telling her, "I just wish we had more time to figure it out."

"I know, Liara, me too," Feron replied assuringly, "And I realize that this may feel unexpected and I apologize if I have distracted you."

"No," she was quick to intervene, "I am glad you said these things, Feron. They give me the strength I need to see this through. And to come back."

"You will make it through this," Feron merely spoke. Liara was aware of the smile forming on her lips as she listened to his comforting words. "I know you have to prepare for the attack soon. Give the Reapers everything you've got, Liara. I'll be waiting for you to return when you do. I only wish I was there with you. Good luck."

"Thank you, Feron," Liara answered, feeling flustered, "For telling me all this… for everything."

The console before her flickered off as Feron closed the line, her fingers still inches away from the holographic interface, the smile still on her face as she replayed the conversation in her head.

Liara realized that she didn't really have to find closure. She didn't need to say goodbye to anyone. The final battle on Earth was tomorrow, and they were going to win. She was coming back to him.

**The End**


End file.
